An Invasion In Fork's
by Original Sister
Summary: After Edward pops the question Bella agrees to marry him and begins preparing for a future with her fiance. That is until our dearest swan receives a surprise visit from a stranger who seems to not only know all about her but claims that her life is in terrible danger.
1. Chapter 1

An Invasion In Fork's

Summary: After Edward pops the question Bella agrees to marry him and begins preparing for a future with her fiancé. That is until our dearest swan receives a surprise visit from a stranger who seems to not only know all about her but claims that her life is in terrible danger.

Twilight and Terminator Crossover

Pairing: Bella/Kyle

**Author's Note: Hello again my lovelies, so are you ready for this one? Okay here we go. So what I'm planning for this story is instead of the Terminator being Arnold it's going to be someone else, (please don't kill me Arnold fans), reason being is because I'm wanting to really twist this thing and I thought it would be quite boring just to stick to the original story line on both sides. Bella's character will be progress throughout this story so don't think I will be keeping her as the mousy little girl because there will be Edward bashing, so heads up. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Twilight or Terminator.**

Prologue

Third Person's POV

Washington, Fork's - Year 2032

A man sat in the underground base tunnels that he and the rest of his people had built a while back as a safe haven from what was going on outside. It had been 22 years since the start of the big war and in that time not a lot had changed, Skynet was just as fierce as ever and those bloodsuckers were just as bad. Million's upon million's of lives had all suffered a tragic end and all because of that bastard, had he not have created Skynet and given those robots of his complete Artificial Intelligence non of this would be happening right now and she would still be here.

The man sighed in utter sorrow at the thought of his girl, he pulled a piece of folded up paper out of his pocket and carefully unfolded it to reveal her picture. No matter how many times he looked at the photo he'd always somehow manage to be taken away by her beauty. Those stunning deep brown starlight eyes of hers had continued to haunt his mind since the day he'd lost his one and only best friend whom had saved his life in every way possible and made him what he was today.

He was barely fifteen years old when he'd nearly been killed due to a traitor on the rebel side, there had been a huge explosion and one of the robots had gone to shoot him but his protector had done the unthinkable by jumping infront of him therefore taking the bullet that had ended his dear soldiers life. She'd died that day in his arms as he brokenly wept over her lifeless form, though he still remembered to this day her last dying words to him.

He could still hear her voice now.

'_You are a born soldier Kyle, since the day we first met I've watched you grow up from that fragile little boy into someone who I knew would one day work wonders and change the world. For that I'm so proud of you, I may not get to see you become a man but just know that no matter what happens I will always be with you wherever you are. Remember our vow, the future isn't set in stone. No matter how tough life gets even when you feel like you can't go on never give up, always hold on until the end'. _

6 years since then, six horrible years since the death of General Isabella Swan, the rebels one and only leader whom had not only fought for the survival of mankind but had also gave hope to those in need.

A tear leaked from the corner of his eye, since that day he had kept her promise like a solid lifeline in honour of his soldier's memory, she had believed him to be something he never knew he could and for that he'd never be able to thank her enough.

She was right thought he would change the world and he knew just how to go about it. He was going to use Skynet's latest technology to go back in time and stop this war from ever happening, though he knew it was a long shot and breaking every rule in the book Kyle Reese didn't care because if he could do this he'd not only save the world from destruction but Isabella with it.

The thought of seeing the girl he loved again made Kyle's heart leap in his chest, the chances of giving her the future she deserved was the hope that would lead him in his quest.

Running his thumb over her face Kyle smiled softly at his soldiers picture.

'The future isn't set in stone. I'll save you Bell's, if it's the last thing I do I'll bring you back to me. I promise'

**Author's Note: So we see its Bella who was the leader of the rebel's, how does everyone feel about that?**

**Ok so if this story gets five reviews or more I am going to be putting it to a vote on who our terminator should be, the character with the most votes wins so let me know your opinions.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Washington, Fork's - 2010 present time

BPOV

I'd just gotten off the phone after leaving Jacob yet another message, after I'd basically chosen Edward over him he'd taken it personally to the point he was now completely avoiding me like the plague.

I hadn't meant to hurt him and I certainly hadn't meant to seem like I'd taken sides, I just didn't feel the same way for him that he did for me. I loved Jake as though he were my own brother and to know that he was now hurting because of me was tarring me apart from the inside out, I just wish he'd give me a chance to explain.

I had yet to tell him as well as Charlie and Renee about my engagement, I knew for sure it wouldn't go down too well once I did. I still couldn't see why Edward wanted to rush into marriage anyway, I mean don't get me wrong I did want to eventually be his wife but I just didn't expect him to ask so soon. Marriage was a huge step and I've always been afraid of it due to how it turned out for my Mom and Dad, they had married at my age but hadn't lasted long because they'd both wanted different things in life. So I just hoped I'd made the right decision because I really did love Edward and didn't want something as complicated as marriage to tare us apart.

Just then I heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it when Charlie beat me to the punch.

"Hey Alice" I heard Charlie say.

At that I popped my head round the kitchen doorframe to see Alice standing on the porch.

"Hey Charlie how are you?" she asked him all smiles.

"You know me I'm good, yourself?" Charlie politely asked her.

"Yeah I'm great thanks, is Bella here?" Alice asked him knowing perfectly well I was but asked for Charlie's sake.

"Sure come in I think she might in the kitchen" my Dad said. "Bell's! Alice is here" he called as I walked out the kitchen to approach the two.

"Hey" Alice greeted me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked smiling at her.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans this afternoon because Rose and I are gonna go to do abit of shopping in Seattle and we thought you might want to come with us" Alice smiled.

"Err I can't I gotta get my homework done and..."

"She'd be happy to go" Charlie butted in.

Wait what?

"Dad I can't..."

"Bella its a Friday night for once in your life go out and enjoy yourself, it'll do you good" Charlie said.

When I looked over at Alice I saw the smug grin on her face and that's when I saw right through her devious little plan. She knew if it was just her and me that she wouldn't be able to convince me to go so she used Charlie to rope me into it. That sneaky little...pixie!

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I'm sure, I was gonna go pop by Billy's later anyway" Charlie assured me.

"Okay" I said knowing I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Great I'll pick you up at five" Alice squealed.

"I can't wait" I mumbled.

I then went to walk her out after she and Charlie said a brief goodbye then once we were a good distance away from the house I turned to Alice in question.

"Okay now were alone do you want to tell me what's really going on?" I asked her arms folded.

"We're gonna find your dress" Alice giddily spoke.

What?

"My dress?" I questioned.

"Your wedding dress silly, we have get that as well as the bridesmaids dresses, we have to pick out the colours, shoes and..."

"Alice! Let me just stop you there and point out that Edward only proposed two days ago, what's the sudden rush?" I asked her.

"Bella do you have any idea just how big a wedding is?" Alice asked.

"I would say yes, but then I remember that I'm letting you plan it and it leaves me entirely unsure" I told her.

"Oh don't be mellow dramatic its gonna be great" Alice said.

"For you maybe" I said.

"Come on cheer up were gonna have tons of fun, and just think you get to pick out something special for the honeymoon" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alice no just...no" I said feeling really uncomfortable at that point.

"Fine be that way but were going shopping and that's the end of it" she told me.

'Wedding shopping with Alice, oh the joy' I sarcastically thought.

After that she instructed me to be ready by at least half four just encase she decided to show up early before taking her leave.

I really didn't want to make a big deal out of this wedding let alone even have it, but instead of brooding I placed my own selfishness aside and thought about Edward and our future together. I couldn't wait for him to finally turn me so I could become someone who's deserving of him and not just some clumsy embarrassing little human who had two left feet and tripped over air.

Just as I was about to head back inside I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on my back as the hairs on my neck stood up. Glancing over my shoulder to see who was causing the sensation I strangely saw none in sight, but that didn't stop the feeling though. Getting the chills I swiftly retreated into the house locking the door behind me questioning if someone had actually been watching me or if my head was getting the better of me.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Who could be lurking in the shadows? Kyle, the terminator or someone else? **

**Five reviews, you brilliant people. Thanks for those keep them coming though.**

**Review review review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

It was now nearing four o'clock and I'd just finished drying my hair after having a shower. I'd chosen to wear black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, my new black leather jacket which I'd bought about two weeks ago and then topped it off with my black combat ankle boots.

I left my hair down and did my make up before I heard Charlie's voice ring out from downstairs.

"Bell's you got a phone call!" he shouted.

"Okay Dad I'll be there in a sec!" I called back.

Quickly finishing adding on my mascara I then jogged down the staircase to the kitchen where I saw Charlie holding out the phone for me.

"Thanks Dad" I said taking the phone from him as he nodded before disappearing into the living room.

"Hello" I said placing the phone to my ear, but funny enough there was no answer. "Hello?" I spoke again but still there was silence on the other end.

'Had somebody dropped the phone or something?' I questioned.

But as I listened closely I could hear someone breathing on the other end.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" I asked, again no answer. "If this is someone's idea of a joke ha ha very funny I'm hanging up now" I said about to put the phone down when I heard a voice come through.

_**"No wait don't…" a male voice said.**_

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

_**"Bella?" he asked.**_

"Yes, who is this?" I asked him really wanting to know.

_**"Listen to me, I know this is gonna sound crazy but you have to believe me. The family you know as the Cullen's can't be trusted, their not who you think they are. Their monster's Bella bent on destruction" the man said.**_

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked him.

_**"Please stay away from them, you and your father" the man instructed. **_

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said.

_**"No Bella wait..."**_

But I'd already put the phone down before he could finish. I then stood there for a minute taking in his words questioning whom that man was? How he knew about the Cullen's? And what he meant by they couldn't be trusted?

"You ok Bell's?" I heard Charlie ask as he came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah err just some weird phone call" I told him still feeling kind of lost for words by what I just heard.

"Anything I should worry about?" Charlie asked making himself a sandwich.

"No I just...Dad when you answered the phone what did the person on the other end say?" I asked him.

"Just that they were a friend of yours and that it was important they speak with you" Charlie said.

A friend of mine?

"The didn't give a name?" I asked him.

"No, why what's wrong Bell's?" Charlie asked looking at me in concern.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" I said shaking my head in dismissal.

Just then my phone rang in my pocket and I whipped it out to see the caller I.D was Alice. Backing out the kitchen I went to the living room before taking the call.

Bella – normal – **Alice – bold**

"Hey Alice" I said.

"**Bella are you okay?" she asked sounding really worried.**

"Yeah I'm fine, why? What's up?" I asked her now concerned.

**"I just saw you on the phone and you looked petrified" Alice said. **

"Oh yeah, no its nothing it was just some creep trying to scare me" I assured her.

**"Are you sure?" she asked.**

"Honestly I'm good, just a little freaked is all" I told her.

"**Alright well anyway Rose and I will be over to get you soon so we'll see you then okay?" she said still not sounding convinced.**

"Okay, bye" I said before ending the call.

I didn't know whether or not to tell Alice and the others about that strange phone call I'd received or just let it slide by, so I just decided for now to let it drop and deal with it later because I didn't want them worrying over nothing and that went for Charlie too.

**…..**

Third Person's POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! And damn it again! He knew this would happen, he knew she wouldn't listen. That was just Bella all over, she was as stubborn as a mule. But then again he couldn't blame her because after all she didn't even know him, not in this time anyway so why would she believe in the words of a complete stranger?

He was just gonna have to keep a close eye on her because he knew this machine was floating about somewhere and if it managed get its claws into Bella then it was officially game over for all of mankind.

He wouldn't let that happen, not on his watch.

**…..**

BPOV

Alice, Rose and myself had just arrived at Seattle shopping mall and were in the process of looking round the stores, though in my case I was only glancing round because Alice was literally dragging me along like some dog on a leash.

"Oh my gosh look at that dress" Alice squealed as we came to a halt infront of a wedding dress shop called Boutex.

The dress she was currently looking at was a light pink, sleeveless, body form fitting at the top but puffed out with ruffles upon ruffles at the bottom, had a long slit running up the left side so to expose more flesh, and a floor length vale. It kind of reminded of one of them dresses you'd see in a Disney movie, it just screamed princess.

"Bella that's so you" Alice grinned.

Erm what?

"Alice. No. Way" I told her separating each word.

"Oh come on please" she begged.

"Alice if I'm gonna get a dress I want it to be simple, not something that will make me look like bridezilla" I said.

Honestly if I had it my way I'd walk down the isle in my trousers and t-shirt, its just not that big of a deal.

"But that's the point, we've got to get you out of your comfort zone. This is your wedding day were talking about not just some casual get together" Alice said.

"Exactly, its her wedding day not yours so why don't you just back off let her decide what she wants Alice" spoke Rose in a firm manner shocking the hell out of me.

Usually she was all for knocking me down a peg or two, but suddenly its like she'd just done a one eighty by defending me against her sister. Even Alice looked taken back though she was pouting like a child who'd just gotten a slapped wrist.

"Alright fine" Alice sighed in defeat.

I then turned to Rose and mouthed a 'thank you' to which she just nodded at this before the three of us went inside the store.

Let the nightmare begin.

**…..**

Third Person's POV

Walking through the crowd it had finally located the current whereabouts of its target. The first place it had looked was the house in which she lived but by the time it had gotten there the father had informed it that his daughter had just left, though he'd given the location of where it's target was heading.

So here it was on the prowl scanning each and every individual as it went along determined to find the target and destroy her.

This was its mission.

**Author's Note: Look out Bella the Terminator's coming! The race is on and the clock is ticking, who will come out victorious? Kyle or the Terminator?**

**What do you think of this chapter? Let me know.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was currently trying on what must be the hundredth wedding dress at this point that Alice in her opinion thought looked amazing, though to me looked ridiculous.

I mean don't get me wrong the dress itself was beautiful but it just wasn't me. The bottom of it had one or two underskirts to help it flare out and the waste up was a corset that was so tight it was squeezing my chest to the point I was sure that my breast's were about ready to pop out, no joke.

"Alice I can hardly breathe in this thing" I told her.

"You'll get used to it, and besides you'll only be wearing it for the one day" Alice said whilst trying to choose between veils.

"If don't get out of this dress soon I doubt there will be a wedding" I said reaching behind me to try and loosen the damn strings.

"Ah ah ah don't move we still have to take pictures first" Alice instructed.

"Must we?" I asked rolling my eyes at her.

"Yes so stop whining and stay still while I put your veil on" Alice said approaching me to gently place a tiara attached veil in my hair that was now wrapped in a bun. "There you see, you look perfect" she smiled.

"Erm Alice..." I heard Rosalie say shaking her head but was cut off when Alice shushed her.

She then guided me over to a full length mirror where I saw a woman that I could barely recognize because she looked too flashy and fake. A wedding was supposed to be a time of honesty and being who you are, and this definitely wasn't me.

Just then though I felt a set of eyes on me and as I turned my head towards the shop window I saw a man with short dark brown blondish hair wearing a green coat staring into the store, his eyes finding mine as he walked by. He looked incredibly handsome to say the least but what got me was that just for a moment there I thought I saw a look of recognition in his eyes that had me pinned until he disappeared out of view.

'That was weird' I thought to myself.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out my daze.

"I said what do you think?" Alice asked gesturing to my reflection.

"I can't, I can't do this Alice" I said shaking my head as I took off the veil as I brushed past her.

"What? What do mean you can't do it?" she asked sounding confused.

"Non of this is me Alice, I'm not a princess bride type of girl. I read books not play dress up and when I go to my wedding I want go as me, just me" I said gesturing my hands to myself. "That being said I've decided that I'm going to make my own dress" I told her.

"You can't be serious" Alice said disbelievingly.

"Oh but I am, its what I want and at least by doing this I'll know exactly what to expect" I said as Rosalie begun thankfully untying this damn dress.

"Bella how do you expect to pull that together within two weeks?" Alice screeched before slapping a hand over her mouth.

And just like that I immediately slammed on the brakes.

'I'm sorry what did she just say?' I asked myself.

"C-could you just repeat that?" I stuttered wanting to be sure I'd heard right.

"I said how do you expect to pull that together in two weeks" Alice carefully repeated.

Two weeks! What did she mean two weeks!

"What are you talking about? The wedding isn't for another three months, Edward and I both agreed to wait till after graduation" I told her feeling myself about to have a panic attack.

"It was meant to be a surprise, he was planning to take you to Vegas and have the wedding there" Alice explained.

"I barely have a say in this wedding, my own wedding. And now I find out that my supposed to be fiancé has gone behind my back to thwart the plans? I haven't even told my Mom or Charlie of the engagement yet, did you even think of them?" I asked raising my voice as she then begun fidgeting with her hands as a deadly silence fell between us. And that's when reality hit me.

No, no way.

"He had no intention of telling them, did he?" I asked her but still she remained silent. "Oh my god" I muttered taking a step back from her.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I just couldn't.

"So what you were all just gonna secretly wiz me off to Vegas where I'd be wed in a chapel with no friends or family to surround me, just a quick wedding no fuss and no mess. Then what? I'd come back home hoping that none would ask me where I'd been and take my unknown marriage to the grave?" I snapped at her.

"Well job well done Alice for keeping that to a low profile" Rosalie sarcastically mumbled.

"You knew about this too?" I asked glancing over my shoulder at her.

"Hey don't blame me I told them it was a stupid idea but they wouldn't listen" Rosalie defensively spoke.

"Yeah but you knew, you both knew and didn't bother to give me any kind of heads up. And you're supposed to be my family?" I asked scoffing at that last word.

"Bella…" Alice went to say.

"No! Just save it Alice" I sneered at her.

I then went to get changed practically ripping the dress off and once I was back in my own clothes I stepped out the changing rooms and shoved the dress in Alice's hands going to walk out the store.

"Bella wait, please" Alice pleaded stopping me in my tracks, "I'm sorry" she said.

"It doesn't cut it this time Alice, so don't bother wasting your breath" I told her carrying on to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home, I'm going home" I told her plain and simple.

"Well wait and we'll drive you back" Alice offered.

"Don't bother I'll call Charlie and ask him to come get me, right now I don't want to be within breathing distance of you both and that goes for the rest of your family. That said you can inform Edward that unless he has the guts for it to stay the hell away from my house until I'm ready to talk to him, because as of right now the wedding is off" I announced hearing my voice break as I departed the store leaving the two girls who I'd considered sisters behind.

I'd half expected to wake up from this nightmare at any minute with myself lying in Edward's arms and we weren't engaged, we were just us. But that was just the case of wishful thinking.

Who the hell did he think he was? Did he really expect me to be happy that neither my mother nor my father would be present at our wedding? His family could be there but mine couldn't? Was he high? I may love Edward but I didn't love him enough to allow him to push my parents into the background as if they were nothing but collateral damage, I wasn't about to stand by and take it. And as for the rest of his family going along with his plans how dare they, I placed my trust into each and every one of them and still they continue to stab me in the back. If leaving town without saying goodbye wasn't enough this was definitely crossing a very fine line in my book, to which there was no coming back from.

Feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks I quickly swiped them away with my hand and went for the escalators not noticing that I was being followed.

Third Peron's POV

Seeing her in that wedding dress he wasn't sure how to feel, in one way he was absolutely taken back by her immaculate beauty but in another he'd felt his heart drop to his gut. He knew what to expect when he came here, but to actually see it with his own eyes was like someone stabbing a knife in his chest and twisting it. The thought of her marrying that thing made him want to throw up his insides, though by the look in her eyes he knew that her heart wasn't in it and knew that it was only a matter of time before she came to her senses.

He was hidden behind the corner when he'd spotted her leaving the store and by the looks of things something had happened because the minute he saw Bella's tear stained face he wanted to go kill those damn blood suckers for whatever they had said or done to hurt her. Remembering though that he had a mission to do he decided it was best to deal with it later because right now Bella's entire future depended on him to stay clear minded.

So again he followed on behind her making sure to keep a good distance away so she remained unknown of his presence.

BPOV

The minute I got down stairs I went straight to the women's bathroom to wash my face not wanting Charlie to see me in this state because I knew if he did he'd know straight away that Edward was involved and all hell would break loose, and that I did not need. My Dad maybe good with a gun but bullets would do him no good when going up against a vampire especially a marble skinned one.

Running the cool water over my face I thanked god I had waterproof makeup on otherwise I'd be a mess. Just then though I heard one of the cubicles open on and as I narrowed my gaze in the mirror I felt my whole body freeze at the sight of the person who reflected back.

"Victoria" I gasped.

"Hello Bella, long time no see" she smirked at me.

Alice, Rosalie. Help!

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuun! Oh dear Bella's in a pickle now, who will come to her rescue? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Of all the times to get ambushed by the enemy, of the entire god damn times it had to be now didn't it? Just minutes after I'd basically told my sister in laws to do one.

'Nice one Bella just absolutely freaking marvelous' I thought mentally kicking myself.

"What do you want?" I asked the crazed red head.

"What do I want? Oh well let's see errr some new clothes, a new car and oh your head on a platter" Victoria said in a cheerily sarcastic manner.

"I'm sorry about James I..."

But before I could even finish my sentence I suddenly found myself slammed up against the tile wall.

"Don't you ever speak his name! If it wasn't for you and your precious Cullen's my mate would still be alive!" Victoria growled whilst giving my neck a squeeze.

I needed to buy myself some time until either Alice or Rosalie could get here.

"If he loved you so much he never would have come after me knowing exactly what could happen to him" I gasped out.

'Alice now would be a good time to make a dramatic entrance' I thought to myself.

"Or maybe he didn't feel for you like you thought he did. Maybe he used his blood lust as an excuse to get away from you, and I bet somewhere deep down inside you knew he wasn't the committing type and that's why you let him go alone because at the end of day he was nothing more than a sick twisted bastard that deserved to rot in hell!" I shouted at her.

Victoria roaring at this picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me to the other side of the bathroom where I smashed right into a full length mirror that fell to pieces as soon as my body hit the ground.

Alice for god sake where are you!

"I'm really gonna enjoy breaking every last bone in your body before I cut out your heart and staple your eyes open so even when your dead you can watch as I eat it infront of you" Victoria hissed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt her foot crush my hand twisting it into the broken pieces of glass.

ALICE!

Suddenly I heard the bathroom door crash open and looked up to see the same man in the knee length green coat from before come barging in with a rifle in hand aiming it straight at Victoria.

What the hell?

"Let her go!" shouted the man.

"Or what?" asked Victoria of the man.

"Believe me you don't wanna find out" the man said cocking the gun.

"Please sir get of here, she'll kill you" I pleaded really not wanting to see him get hurt.

"She's right you know so why don't you take the little bitches advice and walk out of here before I rip your head off faster than you can blink" threatened Victoria.

"Not gonna happen. So again I say get your sick fucking parasite self away from her before I blow your ass back to the hell you came from" sneered the man.

Who was this guy? Did he know what Victoria was?

"You really think that scares me?" Victoria snidely asked him.

"Actually" the man said.

BANG!

Without warning he'd fired the gun causing me to nearly jump out my skin.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelped Victoria who was now bent over holding her shoulder.

"Yeah it should" the guy smirked.

What in gods name had he just done! There was no way he'd just harmed her with regular bullets. She was a vampire! No guns could harm a vampire. Or so I thought.

"So do we have an understanding now? Or do I need to repeat myself?" asked the man cocking the gun again.

Victoria growling at him suddenly lost her shit at that point going to charge at him but the mystery man being quicker let off another two shots blowing a hole through both Victoria's neck and head as pieces of marble went flying.

Watching her body fall to the floor the man then scurried to my side and helped me up.

"H-how did you..." I stuttered.

"There's no time we gotta go!" he frantically spoke.

Grasping my unwounded hand in his the man quickly pulled me out of the restroom leaving Victoria's mangled body behind as the two of us ran for our lives with me questioning the whole time what in great heck had just occurred?

**...….**

Third Person's POV

At this point it was beginning to get impatient because it had walked up and down the place for at least an hour now and still nothing. She had to be here somewhere.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Shouted some random male who it had just shoved past uncaringly.

Right then it heard a commotion break out on the lower level and at first was wasn't at all affected by this, which was until something caught its attention. Approaching the banister it zoomed its eye display in on a couple that happened to be running through the busy crowd and as it caught the males face its system showed up;

_**Analysis: Reese, Kyle **_

_**Resistance commander**_

_**Serial no: DN38416 **_

_**Trained in combat, armed**_

_**Potential threat**_

Impossible. The young soldier from the future? How had he gotten here? More over what was he doing here? Suddenly though it's eye caught the female the soldier seemed to be pulling along beside him;

_**Analysis: Swan, Isabella**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Resistance leader**_

_**Unarmed Target acquired: TERMINATE**_

So that was the boy's game was it? Save the Swan girl to save the world? (**Author's note: total Heroes liner I know**) Well it would see to that. Now it had found her there would be no escape. Isabella Swan would perish at its hands on this very day along with that boy, and then the future would belong to the machines.

BPOV

Dodging through the crowd of people the mystery gunman still hadn't let go of my hand as we were now being tailed by security who'd heard the gunshots in the bathroom and people around us were freaking out left right and center seeing as my mystery savior didn't have the common sense to hide the rifle he still had on his person. So yeah to say I was in shit street here was saying the very least I assure you.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the mystery man for the fifth time.

"As far away from here as possible!" urgently spoke the guy.

"Who are you?" I asked almost bumping into an elderly woman.

BANG!

Before the man could answer a shot rang out from behind us causing everyone to cry out in terror and begin running toward the nearest exit.

'Where the hell did that come from?' I asked myself.

"Shit!" hissed the man.

I noticed he was looking over his shoulder at something and as I went to follow his gaze another shot rang out, but this time it was alot closer.

BANG!

I watched in utter despair as a middle-aged man who was inches away from me dropped down dead with blood pouring from his back.

"Fuck" I gasped.

"Get down!" yelled my mystery savior to me.

Doing as he said without hesitation I quickly ducked down into the crowd just as another shot was fired from above. I then watched as the man before me lifted his rifle up aiming it at whoever or whatever before firing three rounds.

Spotting the employee only exit near by I made a stupid but brave decision by deciding to take advantage of the mans current distraction to get the hell out of here. So making sure he wasn't looking I quickly but sneakily made a run for it toward the side door worming my way through the crowd as more shots went off, though it didn't take me two seconds to notice that they seemed to be following me.

"BELLA!"

I heard someone calling out my name and twirled round just as I reached the door to see the mystery man trying desperately to shove his way through the crowd to reach me.

'How in the hell does he know my name?' I asked myself.

Never mind there was no time for that now I had to get out of here. Taking one last look at the man I shot through the double doors and sprinted down the corridor not stopping for anyone or anything.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" shouted a man who had just stepped off an elevator.

Ignoring him though I turned a corner feeling beyond relieved as I saw the fire escape. But to my great shock who should come walking through the doors but Alice herself.

"Where the hell have you b..."

Before I could even finish my sentence I saw my dear sweet sister in law whip out a gun from behind her back and aim it straight at me causing me gasp and skid to a halt.

Holy shit!

"A-Alice?" I stuttered taking a step back seeing the cold empty glare behind my friend's eyes. "Alice what are you..."

"BELLA GET DOWN!"

Yelled a voice from behind me as I glanced over my shoulder to see my savior standing there aiming his gun directly at Alice. But before I had time to react all of the sudden I felt something wrap around the upper part of my body bounding my arms to my side. It felt like rope but when I looked down it was some kind of blue glowing wire.

'What the...'

"Ahh!" I yelped as I felt myself being yanked backward across the floor.

"NO!" shouted the man.

I kicked and thrashed but my efforts proved useless as I was unable to fight against these goddamn restraints.

"ALICE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled.

She didn't answer me though and just continued to drag me toward her.

BANG!

Another shot was let off and just like that my whole body came to a stop in the middle of the floor watching as the man ran toward me reloading the rifle with a vengeance.

"Motherfucker!" came a screech as I twisted my head round enough to see Alice getting up off the ground with one of her hands missing.

Christ what kind of bullets was this guy using? First Victoria and now Alice? What on earth was happening here?

The man kneeling to my side took out a knife (well more like a blade from the size of it) from his pocket to cut the restraints. Once I was free he took me by the upper arm and pulled me off the ground.

"You shouldn't have run off like that" he scolded me.

"Well what did you expect me to do just stand there wait to get shot?" I hissed at him.

"You wouldn't have gotten shot" he said.

"And you know this for a fact do you?" I asked him getting more pissed off by the minute.

"If I could interrupt" snapped Alice grabbing our attention. "Who. The hell. Are you?" she asked basing her question to the guy.

"Me?" asked the man who right then cocked his gun. "I'm batman" he said.

That said he went to fire another round but out of nowhere the gun was knocked from his hand and in a blur he was being pinned to the wall by Alice who had him by the neck.

"No! Alice stop!" I shouted rushing over to grip her arm to try to yank her off him, but she wasn't budging.

"Bella get back!" snapped the man.

"Yes Bella be a good girl and wait your turn" said Alice with a sinister smirk.

I didn't have time to think on this though because right then I felt a sharp pain hit my lower sternum and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air.

"Ahhhh!" I cried as I crashed into a metal freaking cage hitting the corner of my head.

'Shit that hurt' I thought to myself.

Groaning as I landed face first on the ground it took me a minute to realize that Alice had just purposely kicked me across the corridor.

"I'll show you what it's like to screw with me" she hissed at the man.

"Sorry sweetheart but blood sucking corpses like yourself aren't my type" spat the man.

This caused Alice to squeeze his neck even tighter before she turned her gaze to me.

"You! You told him!" she growled staring at me accusingly.

"I didn't tell him anything, I don't even know this guy" I told her.

"I don't believe you" Alice seethed at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked shaking my head.

"I can't allow you to walk away from this Bella. You and Edward are meant to be together and like it or not the wedding will go ahead, even if I have to drag you down the isle by the scruff of your hair" she spoke sounding like a right menace.

Her words shocked the hell out of me. Who was this person before me? She wasn't Alice. No way. I knew Alice and knew that she would never act like this, let alone try to force me into marriage.

"Like hell you will" chocked out the man.

"And who are you to get involved in this?" asked Alice.

"Someone who would die saving Isabella Swan from you and your pack of freaks" shot back the man.

This took me back. It was one thing for him to know my name but for a complete stranger to declare they would die for me is mind boggling to say the least.

Who was this man? How did he know me? And how did he know about vampires?

Alice then turned back to me with a murderous glare behind her eyes.

"Don't know him huh? You lying treacherous bitch!" she snapped at me.

"Alice I..."

BANG! BANG!

Out of nowhere came the sound of shots that echoed through the corridor causing me to snap my head round in the direction it had come from in time to see a man be thrown backward into the wall watching as his body slumped to the ground.

You know like in movies when they have that slow motion crap that's makes it seem like time had slowed down? Well that's exactly how it felt to me because right then as I caught a glimpse of the shooters foot that's when time itself became my enemy.

I took in a black pair of knee high leather boots, black form fitting pants, a gray top, leather black jacket and fingerless leather gloves.

I thought I'd be scared at the sign of the pistol alone that the shooter was carrying, but nothing could of prepared me for what I saw next because the second my eyes landed on the shooters face I felt my entire body turn numb and cold.

No

No way

"M-Mom?" I stuttered.

The second her eyes caught mine she suddenly picked up her pace and headed straight toward me.

"BELLA! THAT'S NOT YOUR MOTHER!" yelled the man in distress.

His words didn't seem to hit home until I saw a red beam of light from the gun that was now being pointed directly at me, and again time seemed to slow down once more.

"BELLA GET OUT OF THERE! RUUUUUUNNN!"

But I couldn't. I was unable to move or even speak.

For the second time in a day I was about to die, and this time at the hands of my own mother.

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuun so the Terminator is infact Renee. Bet you didn't expect that little twist did you? Let's hope Kyle can over power Alice and save the damsel.**

**I know a lot of you will be questioning why Alice has turned into a complete lunatic and why Kyle has it out for the Cullen's but lets see if you can guess first before you get your answers. **

**Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

As I stared up into the eyes of my mother I saw...nothing. No love no remorse no pity nothing. Just an empty vessel.

"Mom stop. Please" I pleaded feeling the tears sting my eyes.

This didn't seem to get through to her though as I saw her place her finger on the trigger.

"No don't!" I shouted but still my words had no effect on her.

So closing my eyes feeling a tear role down my cheek I waited for the worst to come.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rang out a blood curdling scream.

BANG!

Within seconds my eyes shot open again in time to see my mother's head arched to the side but what caught my attention was her face. The left side of her cheek was torn open badly, but what was mind boggling was how she was still standing.

She then turned back to face me raising the gun again...

BANG!

Another shot fired this time getting my mother in the chest.

"NOOO!" I screamed in horror.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"STOP IIIIIITTTT!" I bellowed.

I watched helpless as the triple round hit her full on sending my Mom flying backwards across the floor feeling my heart shatter into pieces.

I sat there for a moment staring at her motionless body until I craned my head round to see the shooter had been non other than the Rambo wannabe himself.

Loosing all rational thought at that point I leapt up and charged right at him holding nothing back.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU SON A BITCH!" I yelled beating my fists against his chest.

He then grabbed hold of my wrists and had to literally force me to stop.

"THAT THING IS NOT YOUR MOTHER! TRUST ME I KNOW!" he yelled back.

"Trust you? Why the hell would I trust you? I don't even know you!" I fired back.

I was sure right then I saw a flash of pain behind his eyes but it disappeared faster than it came.

"I'm trying to protect you" he said.

"Protect me from what exactly?" I asked him.

But before he could answer right then from the corner of my eye I saw my mother sit up off the ground watching in utter shock as her face begun to repair itself as well as her chest that seemed to spit the bullets out like they were nothing leaving them to clatter to the floor.

"Go"

I heard the man say feeling his hand on my arm as I was unable to take my eyes off my mo...whatever the hell she was.

As I was backing up I nearly tripped over something had it not been for the man and as I looked to the ground I saw a body, a familiar one at that.

"Alice?" I gasped.

Her head was gone and there seemed to be some sort of substance burning on the neck part.

"W-what..."

"Go! Run!"

The man shouted and unable to argue the two of us broke out into a run heading for the exit just as I'd glanced over my shoulder to see my Mo…mega Mom giving chase. Busting right through the double doors we came to the car park where I saw a dark blue Volkswagen just about to depart when the man jumped infront of it causing the car to screech to a halt.

"Get out of the car!" he yelled at the driver pointing the rifle at them. "Now!" he snapped.

The driver doing as he was told got out hands raised and scared shitless.

"Alright alright take it just take it but please for the love of god don't hurt..."

Whimpered the nerdy looking dude who didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Rambo boy had shoved him out the way.

"Get in" he ordered me.

Not having a choice at this point I quickly got in the car in time to see mega Mom fast approaching.

"Go!" I shouted.

With that Rambo hauled ass pushing this baby as fast as she could possibly go, though mega Mom didn't seem to have a problem keeping up.

"Fasten your seat belt" the man ordered as we went skidding round the parking garage.

Doing as he said I buckled up and prepared myself for a bumpy ride.

"Ahh!" I yelped as the back window shattered.

Looking in the rear view mirror I saw mega Mom firing at us whilst closing in, and fast.

"Hang on!" said the man.

I saw the car barrier coming up but this guy wasn't about to slow down for anything, instead he floored it crashing right through the barrier skidding right on to the main road into on coming traffic just missing a truck.

'I swear I'm about to experience a heart attack' I thought to myself holding on for dear life.

We dodged past anything and everything that was in the way hoping to give mega Mom the slip, which I thought worked for a moment because when I looked back she'd vanished from sight. That is until...

CRASH!

I jumped in my seat whipping round to see mega Mom now on the hood of the car.

'How the hell did she do that?' I asked myself.

The man tried his best to shake her off but mega Mom was going nowhere.

Just then she drew back her fist and punched right through the windscreen almost effortlessly causing me to cover my arms over my face as glass went flying.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked.

Within seconds she'd fisted the neck of my jacket trying to pull me toward her. The man on the other hand wasn't having any of this and grabbed on to me to keep me in place whilst trying to get mega Mom off.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at her scratching and clawing at her hand.

She wasn't letting up though and pulled harder and harder physically trying to yank me out the car as I fought against her.

Suddenly though an idea popped into my head and thinking on my feet I quickly removed my jacket before throwing my foot out to slam down on the brakes. The car jerked to an immediate halt as we watched mega Mom go violently rolling off the hood.

"Good move" I heard the man say.

"Thanks" I said letting out a sigh of relief.

In no time at all he reversed the car round doing a u turn and got us out of there before she could come too.

Third Person's POV

"Miss? Miss can you hear me?"

It heard someone ask and within seconds its eyes flew open to see a middle aged woman looking down at it.

"Your gonna be alright" assured the woman.

It sat up scanning the area for its target but she was nowhere to be seen.

"No no you shouldn't get up you may have concussion" protested the woman.

Turning to this female who went by;

_**Name: Monika Webber**_

_**Age: 45**_

_**Profession: Nursery nurse**_

_**Widower, mother of one**_

_**Innocent bystander**_

"I'll be fine" it told her.

It then went to get up but the woman was persistent and didn't stop there.

"I rang the ambulance it should be here any moment. If you could just..."

Snap!

Before the woman could finish her sentence it had gripped her face and twisted the woman's head like a twig watching the now lifeless body drop at its feet.

It suddenly tilted its head to the side as it spotted something on the ground just a few feet away. Approaching the article it identified it as the jacket its target had been wearing just before.

Picking it up it rooted through the pockets and found a set of keys some cash and a mobile phone. This could to prove to be useful.

Letting the jacket drop to the floor it pocketed the items before going in search of the infamous Isabella Swan.

**...….**

BPOV

We'd just parked up under a quiet little bridge somewhere in the east of Seattle, though I couldn't be too sure because I'd pretty much lost track of where we were going the second I'd knocked my Mo...I mean mega Mom off the car.

I wasn't sure what the hell had happened back there but I was gonna get answers, indefinitely.

"Alright we should be fine here for now. Are you okay?" he asked me killing the engine.

"Am I okay? I just nearly got my head blown off by a person who I thought was my Mom then watched you shoot her dead only for some strange reason she got up like nothing happened and chased us like a bat out of hell. And to add a bonus my sister in law slash best friend is dead because of you. So yes I am completely fine thank you for asking" I bit at him.

"I'm sorry I know your upset and confused right now but this'll all make sense soon" he assured me.

"Who are you? And what the hell is going on here" I asked him.

"My names commander Kyle Reese. I was assigned to protect you" said Ramb...I mean Kyle.

"Commander? Your from the army?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Sergeant Tech Com. DN38416" said Kyle.

"And what were you sent here to protect me from exactly?" I asked him.

"From that thing you saw back there" said Kyle.

"You mean my Mo...that woman?" I asked correcting myself.

"It not a woman. It's a machine. A terminator. Cyberdyne systems model 3000" said Kyle.

"A cyborg?" I questioned in disbelieving.

"Yes. It's an infiltration unit. Part woman part machine. On the outside its flesh and blood that's created for the cyborgs but underneath its a hyper alloy combat chassis. Microprocessor controlled. Fully armored very tough. Their incredibly hard to spot given how human they seem so they can easily fool you, which is why they chose to use your mother's image. To get in close enough for the kill" explained Kyle.

This guy was good I'll give him that. This shit was almost believable.

"It can't be a cyborg. They haven't even invented those yet" I argued.

"No. Not yet. Not for another two years. That's when they'll be up and running" said Kyle.

"Are you trying to tell me that thing come from the future?" I asked him.

This just got better and better.

"One possible future, but yes it is" said Kyle.

"Then you'd have to be from the future too am I right?" I asked almost snorting at the irony.

"Right" he said.

"Okay" I nodded.

Without a seconds delay I unbuckled my seat belt and threw open the car door leaping out as I made a dash for it down the deserted street hoping to find help, except Kyle must have been quicker because right then I felt him grab my wrist bringing me to a halt as he yanked me to him.

"Get your hands off me!" I screeched.

I tried to fight him off by thrashing my body throwing out my arms and legs to kick and punch. But there was no escape. This guy was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Bella stop!" Kyle snapped.

"Fuck you! Your insane!" I told him continuing to struggle.

"Listen to me!" he yelled giving me a shake making me look him in the eye. "You've been targeted for termination! As long as that thing is out there you'll always be in danger Bella! A terminator doesn't feel emotion like us humans and it won't stop for anything until your dead!".

Those words said I suddenly lost the will to fight as I felt the anger slowly fade into nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry to just drop the bomb like this but I'd rather you know the truth than try to sugar coat it" Kyle said.

"This terminator. Can it be stopped?" I asked him almost pleadingly.

"I don't know" Kyle sighed loosening his grip on me. "The weapons from my time would have stopped it no problem, but there was no possible way of bringing them through. So as of right now we're gonna have to improvise and go with what we have" he said.

"Who's this we? And why should I trust you?" I asked him.

"Because I'm the only one who's worth trusting" Kyle said.

His words shut me up and I don't know why but I seemed to want to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Just then I saw Kyle's gaze flick to my right hand and as he carefully took it in his own the smell of rust hit my nose as I noticed it was pumping blood from a large gash Victoria had caused before, which I'd completely forgotten about due to what had been going on.

'Don't throw up. Do not throw up' I kept thinking to myself.

At that moment Kyle released my hand only to clutch the bottom part of my shirt causing me to raise an eyebrow and he seemed to catch this.

"Do you mind?" Kyle asked confusing me.

"Mind wha..."

Gasp!

Before I knew it he'd torn a layer of my shirt off.

"What the hell are you..." I started but trailed off as I watched him wrap my injured hand up.

"This should keep it from getting infected until we can get it cleaned up" Kyle said.

"Thanks" I said and he nodded. "So what happens now?" I asked him.

"We leave town and keep a low profile until I can figure out how take this fucker down" Kyle said.

"Wait. I can't just leave I have a whole life in Fork's" I argued.

"Which won't matter unless we get you out of here and somewhere safe" protested Kyle.

"I gotta tell my Dad" I said.

I moved to get my phone out but suddenly realized my mistake.

"Shit! My phone was in my jacket pocket" I groaned mentally beating myself up inside.

"Don't worry its one less way of that thing trying to track us. As of right now you can't trust anyone. Not your father your fiancé, anyone. Its just too risky" Kyle said.

"How do you know I'm engaged?" I asked him.

"Like I said I'm from the future. And plus I saw you in the wedding dress before so that kind of gave it away" he said not looking too happy about that last part.

"Point taken" I said.

"Come on we better get out of sight" Kyle said wrapping one arm round my shoulder as he led me back to the car.

Once we got inside a question popped up in my head.

"Kyle?" I said as he turned to face me. "How do you know about vampire's?" I asked him.

"They were the ones who created the cyborgs" he said.

I was stunned.

"What? B-but why?" I asked.

"The yellow eyes were apparently trying to find a way to put an end to those Volturi bastards without having to fight them. They came up with the idea for a living human cyborg but when they created the flesh they added one extra ingredient. Vampire venom. They made it so the terminators were able to heal and therefore have no permanent damage on the outside" he said.

'Holy shit' was all I could think.

"What does it want? I mean why specifically me?" I asked him.

"Two years from now there's gonna be a nuclear explosion that starts a war. Everything you see around you right now is gone and becomes nothing but ash and rock. Little survivors are found. The cyborgs were the cause of it" Kyle said.

"How?" I asked him.

"The cyborgs were created for one thing. Destruction. After the Volturi was destroyed they started getting smarter and eventually retaliated against their creator. The vamps tried to shut them down but the fuckers were already too far gone. So they begun to do the only thing they knew best, and that's to kill. Anyone who got in their path was instantly exterminated, humans or vampires" said Kyle.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"Did you see it happen?" I asked him.

"No. I grew up after. In a starving world. Hiding from the terminators as well as the vamps. I was mostly alone during my childhood. My father went down fighting while I was just a baby and my mother when I was 9 years of age from a vampire attack. We were all close to going out forever, but that was until one woman came along and taught us to fight against those bastards. To send them back to the hell they from. She turned everything around and gave us the hope we never knew there was" said Kyle then looking me dead in the eye.

"That woman...was you Bella" he said.

"W-what?" I gasped with wide eyes.

B-but...no. No way. He couldn't be serious. Could he? I'm no war hero. Christ sake I could barely walk on my own two feet as it is. He had to have gotten me mixed up with someone else.

"You save us Bella. Which is why that thing is after you because it wants to eliminate you now before you become a soldier and create the rebellion" Kyle said.

"Am I...in your time am I still...?" I trailed off not wanting to say the word.

His face told the story though as Kyle then turned away looking totally down hearted.

"No" he said shaking his head.

I felt a tear leak out the corner of my eye.

"How..."

"We should keep moving" Kyle said changing the subject.

I didn't argue and just dropped it for now. He then started up the car and drove on to our next destination. Though where the hell that was I had yet to find out.

**Author's Note: Let the journey begin. So the vamps created the cyborgs, but who is the master behind the monstrous creations? Let me know your opinions. **

**Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

"This is wrong this all wrong, you've got me mixed up with someone else. I'm no war hero or anything like that. I'm just...nothing, I'm nothing special" I ranted.

"Not nothing, trust me" said Kyle keeping his eyes on the road.

We were currently driving down a motorway heading to Virginia by the looks of things.

"Come on be serious. I mean look at me. Do I seem like the leader type to you? Half the time I can hardly walk without tripping on air, I faint at the sight of blood and I'm engaged to a freaking vampire" I argued.

"You're still going through with that?" Kyle asked sounding outraged.

"I don't know. I love him but..."

"You feel like you can't trust him. That he's trying to take control of your entire life" said Kyle.

"How did you know that?" I asked feeling completely baffled at the fact he knew what I was gonna say.

"I know you better than you know yourself Bella, believe me" informed Kyle.

"Bullshit. Coincidence" I said.

"Not even a bit" said Kyle.

God he was infuriating.

'He is kind of hot though'

What? Where did that thought come from?

"Suppose I believe you about all this, what do you intend for me to do? I can't very well go on the run for the rest of my life" I told him.

"I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. We just need time to come up with a plan to destroy this thing but keep you safe in the mean time" said Kyle.

"And my family? What about keeping them safe? If this machine wants me what's stopping it from going after the people I love?" I asked in a skeptic manner

"Nothing".

"Nothing?" I questioned.

"Your father's gonna be fine, your mom on the other hand...I'm not so sure" Kyle said shaking his head.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I asked him.

"All I know is that she died right before the war. This year to be exact" said Kyle.

"H-how? How do you know this for certain?" I asked feeling like I'd just been punched in the gut.

"Because you told me" he said turning to look at me for a moment before turning his gaze back to the road.

This couldn't be happening. My mom was gonna die? No! She couldn't!

"Stop the car we gotta go back for her" I told him.

"No" he said shocking me.

"What do you mean no? This is my mom we're talking about, stop the car" I demanded raising my voice.

"If I turn back now we'll be riding right into a trap. Your mom's fate has already been sealed, even if you did somehow manage to save her you'd be risking your own life in the process and I'm not gonna let that happen" spoke Kyle in a firm tone.

"You don't get to make that decision! It's my life not yours and I'm telling you right now to turn back or I swear to god I'll..."

Right then the car jerked to a halt with the tires screeching against the concrete.

"You wanna go? Then go" said Kyle reaching over to open my door for me. "But just know this, no matter where you go or what you decide to do danger will always find you whether it be the terminator or those damn blood suckers it won't matter because in the end if you don't allow me to help you your life along with the rest of man kind will be wiped out in a nano second. So it's your choice, either stay with me and fight or walk straight to your death".

I hesitated for a moment before getting out the car slamming the door shut and begun furiously walking away leaving both the vehicle and the man who had saved my life behind. I didn't get far though because I came to a sudden stop just a good few feet away when I recalled a memory from when I was seven years old.

_"Bell's I want you to promise me something" spoke Charlie._

_"Okay daddy" I said._

_"I want you to promise me that if anything were to ever happen to me that you'd live your life. Don't wallow in self-pity or get yourself in any kind of trouble, just be strong and do what you gotta do to become the miracle to others you already are to your mom and I. And have been since the day you were born" said Charlie smiling at me. _

_"I promise daddy"_

Closing my eyes I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I stared into the distant night hoping, praying I was doing the right thing and that somehow my loved ones would be ok.

"Forgive me" I whispered into the wind.

I then backed up and turned round to go back to the car where Kyle was sat patiently waiting as I got in.

"What changed your mind?" he asked not looking at me.

"If I were to go back I'd not only be letting down millions of innocent lives but also I'd be allowing everything my mom and dad have ever done for me be in vain. I can't bare to loose them but I also can't allow my own selfishness to over rule me, even if that means going the distance with the possibility of never seeing them again. I have do what's right by everyone" I said feeling defeated.

There was a moment's silence before he spoke up again.

"I know it hurts, but this is the safest way to keep you out of the firing line. It may seem like I don't care but believe me when I say that I do, more than you know" Kyle said now facing me.

"It's just...I've never felt so confused and helpless before. For the first time in my life I actually don't know what to do" I said.

Right then I saw a humored expression appear on Kyle's face as he cast his gaze to his lap.

"Is this funny to you?" I asked him feeling pissed that he'd dare find this shit funny.

"No, not at all. It's just that those were the exact words I said to you when we first met. After I'd lost both my parents I'd lost the will to go on, but then you came and gave me the strength and reason to man up and fight these bastards till my last breath. You didn't know it then but you were and always have been my inspiration through all this, I swore it then and I swear it now...

I'd die for you Bella. I'd gladly lay my life down on the line for the legend who saved me in every way a person possibly could" explained Kyle in a soft tone.

I was taken in by his words that almost caused me to blush considering how passionate they were, but still though I was in two minds about whether or not I should believe in what he was telling me. If what Kyle was saying is the truth then the question I had to ask myself was this, how in the hell were we gonna take down a walking talking psychotic machine that was basically immortal?

"Look Kyle I don't know what you expect of me, like I said I'm completely useless and probably far from the person you know in the future. Its hard for me to accept all this but that's not to say that I won't at least try to keep an open mind, even if it does sound truly impossible" I said.

"You're father gave me a message for you just before I came"

"What?" I gasped.

"He said and I quote 'thank you Bell's for all you've done, for guiding us onto a greater path and giving us something to believe in. You make me the proudest father in the universe and though I may not be able to assist you for what you must now go through just know that no matter what happens you'll always be my most greatest accomplishment in life. I love you with all my heart, stay strong baby girl" Kyle lovingly spoke.

I felt a tear leak out the side of my eye and swallowed a lump in my throat feeling myself become overwhelmed at my own possible future fathers words.

"He said that?" I asked as Kyle nodded.

"Charlie's a great man, in the time I got to know him he became a father figure not just to me but to all. He never once faltered when it came to defending you, even when times were hard and you tried pulling away he was always in you're corner" he said.

"Sounds just like my dad alright, the mans as stubborn as a mule" I smiled.

"Well at least we know where you got one of your worst traits from" said Kyle who then provided me with a smug expression.

Unable to resist it my emotions and body betrayed me as a grin broke out on my face.

"Asshole" I said playfully hitting his arm, which got him chuckling a bit.

"You know I think this is the first time I've laughed since…" he trailed off suddenly loosing all humor and narrowed his gaze from me to the steering wheel, "well…in a long time anyway" said Kyle.

I probably shouldn't push my luck while I'm this far ahead but I really needed answers.

"What happened? To me I mean. How did I…die?" I asked managing to spit out the distasteful word.

Kyle seemed to hesitate at first looking as though he was having an inward battle with himself before he snapped out of it clearing his throat.

"There was an infiltrator on the inside, they managed to pose as a normal human part of the rebels but none realized the truth until it was too late. They gave away our position to the machines, a few lives were taken including yours. By the time it was over nobody could find you, it wasn't until hours later that your body was discovered and it was reported back that General Isabella Swan had perished that very day by death of termination.

Nobody knew what to think or feel, all we knew was that our savior and friend was gone and from then on we were on our own" spoke Kyle downheartedly.

I felt sick. I knew I'd asked for this but to now know about my own death before it actually happens is just the most terrifying and gut wrenching feeling in the entire world. Dying at the hands of a robot? That was my future?

No, I refused to accept it.

"So the machines won?" I asked.

"No, they haven't. Though there may have been little of us left the fight wasn't over. A group of us had broken into the bloodsuckers hide out one day when we discovered something incredible. You see back before the vamps thought up the idea for terminators a computerized organization called Cyberdyne Systems was built in Colorado that in this time is based around an innocent franchise, but ends up becoming something even more sinister. A couple of months from now they generate a digital defense mechanism and give it artificial intelligence hooking it into everything. They call it Skynet" Kyle explained.

"What does this have to do with the machines?" I asked frowning at him.

"A year from now Skynet will be online and ready to take over every computerized network there is and once this happens Skynet itself will become more dynamic and want total control of everything, even weapons of mass destruction" said Kyle looking at me as if to hint something.

That's when the light bulb clicked in my head.

"If the terminators are created Skynet will become their master" I said feeling like cold water had just been dumped over me as Kyle then nodded. "But why? Why would a computer network want to wipe out all of humanity?" I asked.

"Once the people begun to realize just how powerful Skynet was it was already too late because by then the computer itself gained a consciousness and when it discovered they were trying to shut it down Skynet fought back in the worst possible way. It launched nuclear missiles to Russian soil and in result they responded by igniting a nuclear attack wiping three billion people from the face of the earth. They called it Judgment day" he said.

Gasping at this I covered my mouth with my hand wanting nothing more than to vomit up my guts. Three billion innocent souls lost, and for what? Some twisted computer system?

"In my time now Skynets using volunteered vampires to create more terminators to infiltrate what's left of man kind, if not for that reason alone they'd already have been destroyed. So they built an underground base to store and construct new and upgraded machines, but we found that the terminators weren't the only weapons they had. They'd also built a time machine" said Kyle.

"A time machine?" I questioned.

"It was the ultimate weapon. When Skynet came to the conclusion that the rebellion was too strong it took the next step to ensure humanities defeat, and that was to take out the very person who'd dared to challenge the system".

He didn't have to say the next word because I already knew what it all came down to.

"Me" I flatly spoke.

Kyle not saying anything just nodded. "Once we found out its plan naturally we fought back but were too late, they'd already sent an infiltrator back to this time just minutes before we could stop it. You're father was gonna come after it but I voted to go in his place" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was chance to save the legend" he said sounding proud of that statement.

I scoffed at this, "some legend" I said rolling my eyes. "I'd be useless in a battle, I can't even fight".

"It'll soon come to you, you were born for this" Kyle assured me.

"We'll see. But on to more important matters how do we stop Judgment day from happening?" I asked.

"Suddenly you're a believer?" Kyle questioned.

"This whole thing may sound beyond the word of crazy, but if this is real I need to see it with my own eyes. I want to find Cyberdyne and find out who's in charge and look into this artificial intelligence crap. And while were on the subject I want to know the name of the vampire who is supposed to create these terminators" I told him.

"That last one you'd never in a million years gonna believe me if I told you the answer" Kyle said shaking his head.

"Why?" I questioned not liking the way he said that.

"It's like you said, gotta see it to believe it" he said starting up the engine.

"Just tell me" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Nope"

"Kyle"

"No" he repeated as we continued on with our car journey.

Huffing at this I sank back into my seat shaking my head in frustration questioning over and over why this man had to be so damn irritating. It couldn't seriously be that bad for him not to tell me could it?

"So we're heading to Virginia?" I asked him going off the subject, for now at least.

"Heading through Virginia" Kyle corrected me.

"To where?" I asked.

"Colorado"

"What's the plan?"

"Out run the terminator and shut down Cyberdyne before they have a chance to create Skynet" Kyle said.

"Shut it down?" I questioned with eyebrow raised.

"Blow it up in my terms, every last scrap of it"

'Sorry. I. Asked' I thought to myself.

If there is a god please wake me up from this nightmare. RIGHT. NOW!

…**..**

Third Person's POV

"How. Could you. Allow them. To. Get. Away?" asked the female feeling absolutely enraged at that moment in time.

"I didn't allow them to get away that fucker ambushed me from behind" argued the male whilst driving furiously through traffic.

"Well maybe if you'd paid more attention to your surroundings we wouldn't be in this mess!" shrieked the female.

"Me? What about you? You were supposed to have my back and yet I ended up getting knocked out because you weren't anywhere to be found" said the male throwing a dirty look.

"I told you I was dealing with our little bloodsucker problem…"

"Those bastards could have waited! This was more important and you knew that!" shouted the male hitting the stirring wheel out of rage.

"If I hadn't dealt with it there and then they would have followed and tried to kill us, so for that you're welcome" sneered the female.

"You know what? Just please stop talking because right now my mind is concentrated on one thing but I swear to god you say one more word to piss me off and I am going to open that door and throw you out" warned the male.

"Hey! You're not the only one who's loosing their shit. I am too but we need to focus and find them before its too late so if I were you I'd put my foot down and hall ass, pronto" ordered the female.

"No need to tell me twice" said the male flooring the gas.

The clock was ticking and the race was on.

**Author's Note: Who do you think our two mystery people are? Give me your thoughts. Also notice how Kyle didn't tell Bella the ****full story behind her death, why would we think that is?**** Hmm?**

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
